Shippo and the Gun
by ANIMEGAL310
Summary: Here's a little one shot about Shippo and his curiosity of guns. Rated G for everyone and everything! Hope you enjoy! Done Western Style(cowgirls, cowboys...barns. you get the idea.)


Here's a little one shot about Shippo and his curiosity of guns. Rated G for everyone and everything! Hope you enjoy!

Updating the other fics are going to take awhile so bare with me. I have to work on my preps for BGCSE, Bahamas General Certificate of Secondary Education. I'm taking five of them so wish me luck for May! Only grade twelve is suppose to take it and since I am in grade eleven I don't have to take any but I am anyway.

Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing of YYH or Inuyasha…sigh…woe is me.

-

He jumped merrily around, dodging the fatal attacks with ease and an innocent smile on his face. He dashed forward and bit into the culprit's leg.

"Why you little-" he picked up the little fur ball with emerald green eyes filled with curiosity and innocence. He set it down roughly and grunted folding his arms. "I told you, Kagome called me to go to work today and I am already late." His golden eyes signaled his apology and his silver locks cascaded to and fro onto his back by the breeze.

He stood up dusting of his jeans and T-shirt and smirked at the little pouting pup. "I'll see ya later squirt." His brown cowboy boots jingled as he turned on his heel and started walking off.

The small pup chased after him yelling, "Wait, Inuyasha! You forgot your hat." Inuyasha turned around as the small fluff of fur clung to his leg with the hat in his mouth. "Ay!" Inuyasha slapped his forehead with the heel of his palm. He reached down and swiftly grabbed the hat placing it onto his head, careful of his ears fitting through the holes. "Thanks Shippo. Now leggo so I can get to work of the wench's barn."

Shippo reluctantly released his hero's leg and sat pouting as Inuyasha waltzed out of the white picket fence and down the road to the town's shrine. He sighed walking to the fence and latching it shut.

He turned and faced the farm and loathed the work that was lad upon him to do.

The sun was high in the sky and the heat unbearable. Shippo wiped his brow of sweat with his little paw like fingers and lifted the pitch fork into the back of the truck. "There!" he exclaimed proud that he had finished yet another task.

Rummaging through his pockets, he took out a piece of paper and pencil. He placed a small tick next to 'shovel hay into back of truck' then squinted at the last task. "'Feed the…horses?' Horses…" he grumbled scratching the back of his head then shrugged looking at the barn. That…was going to be a problem. The horse feed was in the barn shed were Inuyasha stayed and he wasn't allowed in there without someone with him.

"Miss Kagura!" he called running to the main house with the paper in his mouth. A lady wearing an apron and a light Sunday dress came walking out from the back with a laundry basket. She had red eyes and a high black ponytail and the corner of her lip twitched as she heard the high pitched call of her name.

She placed the basket down and wiped her hands on the apron. "Yes what is it Shippo?" The small kitsune hulted to a stop as Kagura pinned the first set of sheets on. She pulled the line down in order for her to see and looked down at him. "Did Inuyasha hit you again? I told him not to do that…" she sighed pinning some more clothes. "Miss Hirugashi isn't going to be pleased."

"Uh huh." Shippo shook his head and waved the piece of paper around. "I have to go feed the horses."

"That's nice…what's the problem?"

"There in the barn…aren't the guns in there?"

"No….but you better hurry and get the feed before Inuyasha comes back from courting."

"Courting…Kagome?" Shippo's eyes grew wide. "He he. I always knew but I hope Kurama doesn't go overboard in courting. He's a bit more 'romantic'. Bye." Shippo once again dashed of into the fields headed towards the barn where Inuyasha slept.

He hulted and looked up, craning his neck and ignoring the pain erupting from staring so big. He looked st the door and began to think. What puzzled him the most, though, was something that took him nearly three months to appreciate. And yet it was the most striking thing of all. Inuyasha carried no gun.

Today guns were as familiar all through the Territory as boots and saddles. They were not used much in the valley in which they lived except for special occasional hunting. But they were always in evidence. Most men did not feel fully dressed without one like the Police deputy, Sessshomaru or wine makers Miroku and Kouga.

The homesteaders such as the assistant deputy Sango or Hiei at times went in mostly for rifles and shotguns when they had any shooting to do. A pistol slapping on one hip was a nuisance for a farmer. Still every mane had his cartridge belt and holstered Colt to be worn when he was not working or loafing around at the house. Yusuke, Kagome's cousin, buckled his on whenever he rode off on any trip, even just into town, as much out of habit, he guessed as anything else.

But Inuyasha never carried a gun.

Shippo shook his head and held it. "So…much…thinking!" He opened the barn door with a creaking sound and peeked his head into it. He walked over to the hay pill and waved at the few chickens and kittens that had wondered in. "Hey Kirara." The small ball of fur purred looking up. It stretched lazily out, hopped off the mound and headed out the door for an early supper.

Shrugging it off, he went around the first stall. There a two-headed creature slept peacefully. Sesshomaru's 'pet'. He walked and searched behind the creature. Nope, horse feed not hidden behind there.

He exited the stall and went into the next where Inuyasha slept. He looked around careful not to disturb anything and saw his saddle-roll lying on his bunk. Then he paused. There open in his pillow was an outline of something. Thinking it was the key to the feed pin he reached to feel it- and he felt the gun inside. He looked around uneasily. No one was there, so he unfastened the straps and unrolled the blankets. There it was, the most beautiful-looking weapon he had ever seen. Beautiful and deadly looking.

The holster and filled cartridge belt were of the same soft black leather as the boots tucked under the bunk, tooled in the same intricate design. He knew enough to know that the gun was a single action Colt, the same model as the Regular Army General Naraku issued, that was a favorite of all men in these days, and the old-timers used to say was the finest pistol ever made.

This was the same model. But it was no army gun. It was black, almost blue-black, with the darkness not in any enamel but in the metal itself. The grip was clear on the outer curve, shaped to the fingers on the inner curve, and two ivory plates were set into it with exquisite skill, one on each side.

The smooth invitation of it tempted his grasp. He took hold and pulled the gun out of its holster. It came so easily that he could have hardly believed it was there in his hand, heavy like Sango's, it was somehow much easier to handle. He held it up at aiming level and it seemed to balance itself in his hand.

It was clean and polished and oiled. The empty cylinder, when he released the catch and flicked it, spun swiftly and noiselessly. He was surprised to see that the front sight was gone, the barrel smooth right down to the end, and the hammer had been filed to a sharp point.

Why should a man do that to a gun? Why should a man with a gun like this refuse to wear it and show it off? And then, staring at that dark and deadly efficiency, he was once again chilled, and quickly placed everything back as exactly as he had met it before, grabbed the shed key that hung on the wall and hurried into the sun.

-

Author's Note: There we go! All done! So what do you think? Too short? Should I change it into a story. This is only a one time thing so sticks tongue out nnnhh….too bad!

Anywho, hoped you enjoyed it. Now it's time for my revision for my BGCSE's…NOT! Lol. Maybe later!

Review! Ja ne!


End file.
